


Telepotty

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Geralt goes through a portal, like he has a dozen times, but still, this experience is newThis is a nonsexual kink fic. please read and understand the tags,
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Little Witcher [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Kudos: 16





	Telepotty

**Author's Note:**

> Omovember day 2: teleportation 
> 
> this was on no list, i'm just gay for this idea

Geralt was grateful to Yennefer for multiple things. For one, she was one of the only healers who could help with his incontinence, making it so he could finally tell when he needed to go, even if only a little bit before it was too late. 

And for two, she was going on this quest with him. He absolutely could have taken care of the issue himself, but his target had a penchant for teleporting, so, he used Yen’s talent with her permission, and of course, with the promise of half the reward money.

So there they were, in the woods, looking for any evidence of where the target had teleported to.

In the several minutes that it took to find any information about it, Geralt’s bladder filled up. 

The pressure wasn’t noticeable at first, not with his numbness, but as time ticked on, he could feel a weight settle in his lower stomach. And almost as if all at once, he needed to piss. Badly. 

Geralt couldn’t help but squirm in place as the need hit him full force. He would have just tottered off to piss, but he was working. 

And Yennefer was already casting the circle, and there was no chance to run off to pee. But, the whole ordeal would be over in a moment. 

The portal was open, and with a huff, he stepped forward to go through. With each of the few steps, his bladder ached and leaked just a bit. A little pee dribbled out with each soft impact against the leaf covered floor.

He just had to get through and then he could pee and preserve his clothes. Well, preserve for the most part. 

In the moment of transition, which feels like falling and flying all at once, he could feel his stomach drop and his bladder let go full force. 

All at once he was in another location, with his inner thighs already slick with piss, and a puddle spreading under him and wetting the dry, cracked earth of this new location. 

Yennefer followed after him and sighed at his wet pants, “Oh how silly, Geralt. You should have just pissed earlier.” 

“We’re working.” 

“If you can’t step away from work for one moment, you’re going to have to go back to a schedule or nappies. Now, let’s get you cleaned up. And quickly. “ 

He was cleaned up rather quickly, and the puddle under him evaporated after a moment of two. But somewhere in the woods was a second puddle of Geralt’s piss.


End file.
